


The Sweater

by one_short_fuse



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Aoi bought that hideous sweater in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, Sony, or anyone else with whom the GazettE does business, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.  
> Notes: 734 words. Written for the 'in public' square for my Season of Kink card. Beta'd by the ever wonderful ldybastet!

It was a horribly ugly sweater, and Aoi knew it. He bought it anyway, though. It gave him ideas.

He returned to the hotel as soon as he could, and decided he could risk another twenty minutes before finally showing up at the venue. He pulled off the sales tag, donned the green monstrosity, and hurried back out of the hotel before anyone could stop him.

As he walked along the streets of Paris, he picked at the seam of the right-hand pocket of the sweater until he managed to pull a thread loose. He continued tugging and pulling until he was able to open the seam wide enough to slide his hand through. Then he slid his hand further forward and found that yes, he _could_ touch himself – his plan would work after all. He looked at his reflection in a storefront window as he walked by, then paused as he pretended to look at the goods in the window. He moved his fingers over his crotch and could see by his reflection that it was not obvious what he was doing beneath the sweater.

He turned away from the shop and continued his stroll, all the while rubbing his fingertips over his growing erection.

It was exhilarating and very, very naughty. He had never been opposed to the idea of sex in public, but masturbating in public – with no one knowing what his hand was doing beneath his sweater – was extremely arousing. His cock strained against the confines of his jeans, and after adjusting himself a bit, he was able to push his hand into the pocket of his jeans and rub the head of his cock a little harder.

He made eye contact with a pretty young lady as they passed each other and had to hold his breath for a moment so he wouldn't moan. He was distracted by a man's perfectly shaped arse and felt his balls tighten. He ducked around the next corner quickly, biting his lip as he spilled his load, soiling his boxers and leaving him feeling a bit breathless. 

He managed to not lean against the building to catch his breath by sheer force of will – it wouldn't be good if someone were to pop around the corner and check on him, not with his very limited vocabulary. Especially not when his brow was dotted with sweat, because then they'd probably think he was sick and cause a fuss.

By the time he arrived back at the hotel he was almost hard again, walking with come-dampened underpants, knowing what he'd done, and everyone around him clueless… and he had no time to take care of it. He changed his underpants as quickly as he could, after a brief wash, and hurried off to the venue. He knew he'd get hard again during the live and wondered if he'd be able to go for a walk afterwards...

 

 

Aoi managed to find a half our or so during each of the few remaining days of the world tour, and despite what the others said about his sweater and how ugly or loud or obnoxious or hideous it was, he continued to wear it for his walks. Every time he went for one of his walks, he'd masturbate while pretending to take in the sights of the cities foreign to him. Dortmond. Munich. Helsinki. It was almost a shame that he hadn't discovered the sweater earlier; then he could have come in more than three foreign countries. 

He'd run into a problem, though; having a need to change into a clean pair of underpants in the middle of the day meant he needed to have laundry done when there was no time scheduled for a staff member to do it for him. He washed several pairs in the bathroom sink, but hadn't thought about how long it would take for them to dry if he just hung them up. It took longer than he'd expected, and he had no choice but to go without for the final live. 

It was an educational tour. Not only had he learned that masturbating in public wasn't the only new fetish to be discovered before returning home to Japan, he also learned what it was like to do a live with no underpants at all. And _that_ was an exciting experience… and it was one Aoi wanted to repeat again and again.


End file.
